Don Zaloog (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Large humanoid, neutral ---- Armor Class 25 (Plot Armor) Hit Points 525 (20d20 + 250) Speed 120 ft., Climb 50 ft. , Swim 50 ft. ---- ---- Saving Throws Str +7, Dex +8, Con +7, In +8, Wis +8, Cha +9 Skills Acrobatics +9, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Condition Immunities stunned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 16 Languages common; Challenge 15 (13,000 XP) ---- Frightful Presence. All enemy creatures within visual sight of this creature must make a DC 14 wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the heartless' Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Magic Weapons. All weapon attacks performed by Zaloog are magical. Immutable Form. Zaloog is immune to any spell or effect that would alter his form. Brute. A melee weapon deals one extra die of its damage when Zaloog with it. Brave. Zaloog has advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Fake Sturdy. If damage would reduce Zaloog to 0 hit points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to the damage taken. On a success, Zaloog drops to 1 hit point instead. ACTIONS Slam. Melee Weapon Attack: +12 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 19 (3d8 + 6) bludgeoning damage. Scorpion’s Strangulation. If a Dark Scorpion hits with both slam attacks, a grapples occurs to the selected the target and starts strangling it. The strangulation deals 4d8 bludgeoning damage at the start of the Dark Scorpion’s turn and the target cannot breath. Grapple escape by contesting against his grapple check, or alternatively, escape DC 20. Gunpowder Pistol. Ranged Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, range 30/120, one target. Hit: 7 (2d6) piercing damage and 9 (2d8) slashing damage. The pistol carries 10 rounds of ammunition. And requires 2 turns for it to be reloaded. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Don Zaloog can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Don Zaloog regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Move. Zaloog moves up to his speed without provoking Opportunity Attacks. Strangulation. (Costs 2 Actions): Zaloog starts strangling one target. Detect. Zaloog makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Mind Manipulation Magic. (Costs Action 3)The affected player is now under the control of Zaloog for 2d12 hours, after this period is over, this player cannot be mind controlled again. Stealth Evasion: (Costs Action 3) Zaloog uses smoke bombs to flee the battle but he must drop all stolen items.